He deserves to know
by CaskettCoffeeAlways
Summary: This story is a rewrite of the scene where Amelia tells Meredith about Megan, and the aftermaths.


**AN: This story beings after Amelia suggests that Meredith waits until Nathan comes over to tell him about Megan, and in my story Meredith waits.**

"You're right. Lets wait until he gets here."

"I call Maggie to pick up the kids and take them somewhere."

"Good idea."

Meredith and Amelia went downstairs. Maggie came home from work and took the kids out. They had told her about Megan, and she was as shocked as they were.

As soon as Amelia noticed that Owen was awake she started speaking. "I think you should call your mother before Nathan gets here."

"Nathan is on his way? Why? Did you call him and tell him?" He asked confused. Meredith walked into the livingroom and heard that he asked why Nathan was coming. No one had told Owen about Meredith and Nathan. The only people who knew were Amelia, Maggie, Arizona and probably Eliza. Kepner also kind of knew because she saw them leaving the hospital hand in hand, but she hadn't asked anyone about it.

"Mer..." Amelia wanted to say that Meredith and Nathan were together, but got interrupted by Meredith. Amelia hadn't noticed that Meredith had walked in the room before.

"I should tell him..." She said and Amelia nodded.

"Tell me what?" Owen asked.

"Nathan and I have been seeing eachother for awhile, he was supposed to come over for dinner tonight, that's why he's on his way. But I can call and cancel if aren't ready?"

"No, he deserves to know."

"Do you want to call your mom?"

"Maybe it's better if Nathan and I go over there and tell her face to face after I talk to Nathan." Owen said.

"It's up to you." Meredith said and Amelia agreed.

*The doorbell rang*

"That's him, I'll go." Meredith said and walked over to the front door. "Hi, come in." She said but he took her arm and dragged her out.

Owen and Amelia were confused when they heard that Meredith went outside.

"I just have to steal a kiss before we have kids' eyes on us." He said, leaned in and kissed her. He could feel that something was wrong. "Something's up?"

"Just come inside." She said and they went inside. "No kids tonight" She added as he noticed Amelia and Owen.

"Amelia, Owen, what are you doing here? Don't get me wrong I'm thrilled to see you together." He said with a smile, but then he noticed their facial expressions, the same expression that Meredith had.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nathan, you should sit down for this. Owen has something to tell you." Meredith said

Nathan sat down on the chair, and Meredith sat on the arm of the chair. She put her hand on his shoulders for comfort.

"Is it Ma? Did something happen to her?" Nathan asked

"No, she's fine, or as fine as she can be." Amelia answered.

"What is it then?"

"Two soldiers came to our house this morning..." Owen said. Amelia apprichieated the 'our'.

"Meg" Nathan said and covered his face with his hands.

"They found her." Owen said.

"Oh god." Nathan started tearing up.

"She has been held hostage for the last 10 years." Meredith said. It was hard for Owen, so Amelia and Meredith stepped in.

"Wait... Is she alive?" Nathan got a confirmation by looking at their faces "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, Amelia talked to Teddy and she confirmed it." Owen said.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She's in Germany, but she'll be transferred to Seattle tomorrow." Owen said.

"We don't know what condition she is in, but she is alive." Amelia added.

"What did Ma say?" Nathan asked.

"I haven't told her yet. I thought maybe you and I should go to her and tell her." Owen suggested.

"Of course." He said and turned his head to Meredith. He could see on her face that this was difficult for her, he put his hand on hers.

Meredith hugged him from behind while sitting and he gladly accepted it by placing a kiss on her cheek. He admired Meredith for her strength, for being there with him. They sat in silence until Owen and Nathan left to go to Evelyn. Meredith and Amelia offered to give them a ride, but this was something that they had to do alone.

Soon after they had left, Maggie came back with the kids. She put them to bed, before she joined Meredith and Amelia in the kitchen. They were sitting at the kitchen isle.

"How are you feeling?" Maggie asked as she joined them.

 **AN: TBC**


End file.
